sonic girls growth
by MinecraftianKing414
Summary: Exactly what it say's on the tin. do not own


**Sonic Girls Growth**

Chapter 1

It was a cold hard day for the ever-sexy Rouge as she walked down the wind street of the new city she had just moved to. It was called Sunwind city. It was famous for its hot tropical like weather year round, but sometimes it had a rain day, and was famous for its strong wild winds.

Rouge never listened to the weather forecast, and had forgotten to grab a coat. She looked at a map and realized that even if her new home on the outskirts of the city next to the beach had an excellent view, she hated having to walk/ fly so far to buy food, rarely new clothes, and check out the male population.

As she walked down the street, her stomach grumbled and she suddenly caught a whiff of something super delicious coming from a building at the end of the street. She quickly, but calmly strolled across the street to the other empty sidewalk and walked down to the corner.

She looked at the small corner food bakery/ restaurant. It was called "Stuffing bakery & cafe". Rouge looked into it and noticed the sign that said grand opening. Inside were some small tables, booths, and a massive counter with red walls all around, white tyling, and on the back wall behind the counter were the names and prices of all the foods.

Rouge looked in and saw a glum sandy brown Hedgehog shoulders on the counter, looking depressed. Something deep down in Rouge's heart made her open the door, walk in out of the wind and sniff the sweet aromas.

The hedgehog perked up and tried to look cheerful, "Hello miss, would you like to try a free sample or buy some of our food?" "Uh sure, whatever, I'll try a free sample of those cinnamon delight sticks," Rouge asked. "Windy day, not good for an opening day I suppose," said the Hedgehog who offered Rouge a sample of what looked like two cinnamon sticks from dominos rolled up with icing and something Rouge couldn't identify.

She took one bite and suddenly felt the taste of a thousand cinnamon rolls fill her mouth with delight. "These are incredible, dang boy if you cook these things half as good as this most of the time, you may become rich off of me," said Rouge trying to sound polite. "Glad you like it miss, I baked it myself, seeing as this is my cafe. If you really like them why don't you buy half a dozen or so, I'll even give you half price for being my first and only customer," said the hedgehog.

"Buy half a dozen did you say? Heck boy, I'll buy half of a dozen times 12, so make that 5 dozen. I think you may have just found your first daily customer," said Rouge devouring the cinnamon stick.

As the hedgehog pulled out two boxes to put the cinnamon delights in, Rouge examined the list of foods and noticed how nothing was a regular from a bakery or cafe. "Here you go miss," said the Hedgehog handing her the two boxes. "The price is $2.50 for your total. Would you like to purchase a discount card? If you pay $100, you can get 50% off for the rest of the year."

Rouge quickly tossed the hedgehog the money and then replied, "Ah what the heck, I mean if I come every day then, 50% discount would save probably about 1,800 dollars, so I save a lot of money," said Rouge out loud as she tossed over a $100 bill. "My name is Rouge, get use to saying it, because I'll be one of your best customers," said Rouge grabbing the card after filling some papers and walking out of the store and into the wind.

'I'm sure I will say your name a lot Rouge, and I think you're going to be here more then once a day one you start eating those Rolls.

Two minutes later

Amy Rose had just finished her daily workout at the Sunwind world famous workout gym. She was walking down the same street as Rouge and even saw Rouge down the street, exiting a cafe.

Amy had also recently moved to Sunwind city, she also had a house on the outskirts near the beach and actually lived only 2 houses away from her.

Amy was fighting off the wind when suddenly she smelt a delicious aroma. She walked swiftly, but calmly down the street right up to the cafe Rouge had come out of.

There was the same brown hedgehog, working on organizing some of the foods to look neater. Amy walked through the door and was greeted by the Hedgehog. "Hello miss, would you like to try one of our free samples?" she asked politely.

"Why of course, I"ll try one of your super sweet glazed donuts, please," asked Amy as a donut was handed to her with tons of glazed icing on it and in the donuts hole was a ton of filling. After one bite Amy got the sensation of eating 1,000 donuts at once. "Wow this is really tasty, I think I"ll buy 10 dozen, and I saw that you had a 50% for all those who buy a membership on the first day."

"You are correct miss, here are the papers for the membership and I'll get your 10 dozen donuts, oh and the membership costs 100 dollars. Also it will be five dollars for your ten dozen donuts," said the hedgehog with a strange look in his eye. Amy got the discount card and walked out of the store into the wind with 5 boxes full of ten dozen donuts. Amy had also said that she would most likely be an everyday visitor to the cafe if the food was good.

"I also know that you will become a regular Amy Rose, you and Rouge will soon become regulars to my cafe." That is of course, once you devour those ten dozen donuts and come back for more in the morning.

Chapter 2: The Third Member

In the morning, the brown Hedgehog, who's name was Feeda, opened up his cafe on the beautiful wind free day and was preparing the first batch of donuts when who should walk in, none other than Amy Rose.

"Good morning Miss, did you sleep well and enjoy your meal yesterday? I hope you did, oh and my name's Feeda by the way, you're Amy Rose, I know. So would you like ten dozen donuts, by the way how's Sonic?" asked the hedgehog trying to get Amy depressed so that she would buy more then yesterday.

Amy sighed and looked very sad at the subject of Sonic. "Sonic and I sort of broke up recently, I am now not dating until I get my life straightened out. I'd like 20 dozen today because I'm eJabedining some company," said a very sad Amy Rose.

Feeda began filling the 10 boxes that would house the delectable donuts until they reached Amy's stomach. Feeda knew that Amy wasn't having company and that she was just very depressed. He handed Amy the ten boxes and requested the $10.00 she had to pay. Amy gave him $9.00 and he decided to let Amy have the last few boxes free.

Amy moped out of the cafe and signaled for a taxi to come and pick her up. As the yellow cab pulled up and Amy got in, Feeda spotted Rouge coming up the opposite sidewalk. He couldn't believe it, Rouge already looked a little less slim. In fact her stomach looked like it had a little layer of fat all ready growing.

"I knew my food was suppose to make them addicted and then fat, but could she already be fat? I don't think I want to know the answer to that question. I mean those Cinnamon Rolls are suppose to be more fattening in due time, but she must've already gained like 3 pounds." Thought Feeda as Rouge walked up the sidewalk.

Rouge strolled into the store and immediately walked up to the counter with her high heel boots banging on the floor. "I'll take 30 dozen of the usual," said Rouge.

"I saw you coming and figured you want a few more of your usual, here's all thirty dozen, freshly baked too," said Feeda. Rouge payed him and then sat down at a table. Just then much to both Rouge and Feeda's surprise, Mrs. Thorndyke walked in. There were very few humans in Sunwind city, but the world famous actress Mrs. Thorndyke, Feeda couldn't believe his luck.

"Good morning Mrs. Thorndyke, would you care for a muffin?" asked Feeda. Mrs. Thorndyke looked very depressed and Feeda knew why. She hadn't gotten the role in a recent movie because she was too skinny. She had moved to this city to become free of all burden and do whatever she wanted with her life. "I'll have 20 dozen muffins please," said Mrs. Thorndyke becoming aware of Rouge staring at her while chewing down some cinnamon things. Mrs. Thorndyke paid and left in a hurry, as if not wanting to be seen.

"That was strange," said Feeda to Rouge as he sat down next to her.

"Hmm, Yeah I suppose, this city is famous for attracting actors and such, but it seems like a ghost town lately, because everyone is always at the beach. Why do you care who comes in hear anyway, you just want more money like me," asked Rouge.

"Simple, if they can afford to pay more money, then they're more valuable to have, also who was that other girl in hear, I noticed how you hesitated and almost waved to her when you were walking up the sidewalk," said Feeda.

"Her name is Amy Rose, I'm Rouge, your Feeda, big whoop, I'm a retired thief who's living off all of her riches. Why do you care anyway? Is she another regular customer your eJabedining?" asked Rouge clearly interested now. "Or do you have a crush on her?"

"Well, umm, I was just curious, yeah that's it just curious," replied Feeda. He was starting to feel nervous and quickly rushed into the kitchen to prepare some more food for any more customers. Rouge shrugged any thoughts off and continued her meal. When she finished she ordered 10 dozen more for the road and then headed back home, carrying 5 boxes.

"Whew, that was close, I shouldn't talk about Amy in front of her. I hope Amy comes more often then her, otherwise I may have to work up a list of excuses. That ghost town comment about how everyone's at the beach gives me an idea."

Chapter 3: The Hypnotizer

Amy's house was a simple small two story building. it had steps leading to the grassy front yard or to the sandy beach. Her house was of a respectable size, but the top floor was a two bed rooms.

Inside as you entered the house was a small hallway leading to the back of the house. In that hall way was door to the closet and a door to the bathroom. Up stairs was a single white rug with railing on both sides that connected down with the stairs railing. On either end of the carpet was a door that led to either the guest room or Amy's room. Next to each door on the opposite side of the stairs at the entry, were stairs that lead down to the main area.

The main area was accesible via the stairs or straight through the hallway. It had a sliding door, windows and plants on the back wall. In the actual room with the exception of a few skylights, there were no other windows except the back wall to the beach. There was a long twisting couch that was curved around a low table for drinks and food. (this table is not the dining table). The couch was facing a huge 70" big screen TV. Behind the couch was the end of the carpet that the couch table and TV were on. The TV was in the corner of the house. There was a raised kitchen in the opposite corner of the back wall. Then there was the dining table and that was Amy's simple house.

Amy opened the front door walked through the hall way and placed the 20 dozen donuts on the table. She turned on the electric shades and had them raised a little so she could watch the beach. There was one chair hidden behind the plants against the back wall, that Amy walked over to. She looked out at her private section of the beach and watched surfers rip. She grabbed a box of donuts and began biting into them.

In no time she had finished that box and was craving another box, but she decided to watch TV. She turned it on and was greeted by the news. "Good morning, in other news, the hero Sonic is officially dating cream after recently dating Amy Rose...," said the newscaster. Amy shut it off and almost began to cry, but instead sat down at the table and began eating donut after donut. She had gone through at least 7 dozen donuts when she decided to bring the rest outside and chew on them in the sunlight. She had a wood wall dividing her part of the beach with the next person.

She had a small patio with a sun umbrella and two chairs, plus a glass table. She sat down and continued her munching and depressive eating for about ten minutes. She reached for another donut and realized that she had eaten all of them. Sighing she walked back into her house to go put on her bathing suit when she noticed something on the table. It was a coupon for ten dozen free donuts.

She quickly called up a cab to take her back to the store, she was still hungry and this stumped her. As she payed the cab driver and got out, she saw Rouge walking out of the cafe with atleast 40 boxes. Rouge looked a little strange and as Amy got out, Rouge went in and told the taxi where to go. Rouge looked a little bigger and had a little wavy bump on her stomach area.

the taxi drove off after turning around on the empty street and drove the way Amy had come. Amy shrugged it off and walked into the store.

"Amy, what brings you back so soon, it's only been an hour, its only 8:30 a.m. I mean i'm not objecting, it's just that I don't usually see anyone more then once a day. You and ... well uh anyway, you want more donuts?" asked Feeda.

"Yes of course, i'd like to use this free coupon also," she said waving the coupon. Suddenly as she looked at Feeda's eyes, she felt her mind go blank, she suddenly ordered 90 dozen donuts and payed the $20.00. Instead of leaving she sat down at a table and began wolfing them down uncontrollably. She finished those 90 and ordered another 40 dozen for the road. After leaving Feeda wore an evil grin his face.

'Good, my powers are working better then expected, i hate the red glowing eyes thought, they give me a headache, but hey if they work they work. Amy will have an unpleasant surprise when she wakes up with her knewly formed belly. Rouge seems to be making more progress then expected, good thing my bat spell works on her too. She ate atleast 200 dozen of those rolls. I should call Knuckles and tell him that his plan is working better then expected. Also the bonus prize of mrs. Thorndyke should not be put to waste. I just wish I could spread out my wings already, this hedgehog suit is annoying,' thought Feeda.

(Same time as Amy's story part)

Rouge walked all the way home with 10 dozen donuts in 5 boxes. She enjoyed her stroll, which was strange for her, having never really enjoyed anything but riches, luxury and these cinnamon delight rolls.

She decided to stop at the beach look out, a wooden public deck with tables and chairs over looking the beach form the public side. She was only two streets away from the stuffing bakery & cafe, but felt like enjoying the relaxation of no jobs to worry about.

She opened the first box and began chomping on the first few rolls. She enjoyed the delicious taste, almost as if it was a craving. She finished the boxes in a few minutes and looked over the beach. It was astounding to her that she could actually find peace and a calmer mind after years of running and thieving. It was at this point that she realized there was another person at a table near the street. It was none other then Mrs. Thorndyke.

Rouge got up, tossed the boxes into a trashcan and walked off the wood platform onto the sidewalk. She suddenly picked up the aroma that she had smelled yesterday, the one that led her to the cafe. This time it was much stronger and Rouge lost her control and almost zombie like followed the sweet scent right back to the empty cafe.

She walked in and found herself staring into Feeda's strange red glowing eyes. She ordered 200 dozen cinnamon delight rolls. She found herself under some sort of mystic spell. She lost track of time, but after finishing realized she had been eating for a good hour or so. She still felt the spell in effect as she ordered 80 dozen more for the road. She walked out the door and ordered a cab to take her home.

After being dropped off at her much larger house then Amyâ€™s, she strolled past the hedge fence and walked along the stone walkway, up the two steps to her door platform. Opening the door to her house, she entered the wonderfulness of luxury.

Her home right away was more impressive with stain glass windows on either side of the door, two full suits of armor. Delicately carved railings that went to the upper level, two grand doors that open into the first floor hallway. The stairs had carpet on them and the top floor went all the way across to the back wall.

Rouge pushed open the double doors to reveal a spectacular entry area with two double doors on the other side of the small center area. In the middle was a fantastic large gold tile. To either the left or right was a small hallway that led to a door made of fine oak. There were benches and a diamond chandelier above the gold glimmering in the light above.

Rouge closed the double doors she had entered and strolled across the small tiled room to the other double doors. Past these doors was a marble floored room with carpet made of the finest material where a large eight seater table was placed under another diamond chandelier. On the opposite side of the room was a small bar, a counter with high stools, two couches and a table.

At the far wall was a spiral stair case on either side of back wall. Also a huge stain glassed double doors leading to a massive porch that lead to the beach. Rouge placed the forty boxes down on the table, walked over to the table in-between the two couches, and pressed one of carved circles and part of the table flipped over to reveal a computer. She clicked on a few things and then activated some classical music.

She then walked back over to the eating table, opened one of the boxes and then after taking a whiff of the delicious food, the spell came back over her and she began to eat the rolls faster and faster. Finally she finished and was glad that she wasnâ€™t hungry or craving any more of the rolls.

She walked across the marble floor that had been custom made not to make noise when her heels hit it. She opened the stain glass windows and went out onto the porch to relax and have her server robots wait on her hand and foot. Rouge took a sip of her fresh martini and relaxed in the shade of an umbrella as her craving slowly crept back.

Chapter 4: The Master

"Well boss, we now have three girls under that food spell you and Tails made a couple months back. Right now we have your beloved Rouge, who might I add is already looking a tad bit larger then usual, not much, just a little wave of fat. We also now have Amy Rose, I'm not sure if she's grown at all, but she will have a nice little belly in the morning. Finally much to my own delight, super star actress Lindsey Thorndyke has now fallen under the spell of the muffins," reported Feeda into the phone.

"Good, my plans seem to be working much better than expected, especially since Rouge is already consumed about 300 dozen, that should lead to a good 40 pounds over the span of the next four days. As for Amy, according to your report she's had around 180 dozen, which mean she might gain 10-20 pounds. Finally, the news of Mrs. Thorndyke is excellent; a celebrity of her stature is sure to make this place a success. How many muffins has she had?" asked Knuckles.

"I would say only 20 dozen, but I will have to take that back seeing as she's coming up to the store right now, hold on boss, I'll give you the report on her in a second," said Feeda as he left the phone dangling on its cord and strolled out onto the counter.

"Hello Mrs. Thorndyke, what a pleasant surprise to see you twice in one day. So what would you like?" asked Feeda. "I want 800 dozen muffins now, I'll pay you $2,000 for them," said Mrs. Thorndyke sounding as if she was in a rush. Feeda did as requested knowing that this was huge for his payday. He quickly made 400 boxes and as they piled up robots came and grabbed stacks of them. Finally he had given her all 800 dozen and in reward he received the $2,000. After Lindsey left, Feeda went back to the phone to report the new interesting fact with Mrs. Thorndyke.

"Interesting, why would she want 800 dozen in the first place, she's not one who can easily eat that many, even if she wanted to, unless the spell they work on creatures effects humans as well. This can only get better, hahahaha, I mean wow, who knows, at this rate, more and more women may come here if Mrs. Thorndyke is doing what I think she's doing. I believe that fat is starting to take over Sunwind city and this can only mean more business for our little cafe. Now make sure you don't screw up," said Knuckles. "Yes sir," replied Feeda.

At Rouge's Home:

Rouge got up from her chair at 1 pm. In the afternoon, she felt strange, looking down, she saw nothing but her nice breasts, feeling her stomach, and she thought she felt a little bit of fat growing. "Hmm, maybe I should start going to the gym, although I think fat is coming in so, maybe I should keep the fat. Hmm, maybe I should watch the local television channel and see what the public appearance section has to say," thought Rouge.

Rouge walked up one of the spiral staircases onto a massive white carpeted room expanding all the way across the length of her house to the stairs on the opposite side, about 120 feet away. There was a ton of skylights on the ceiling, but no ground level windows on this floor. There was a huge fluffy couch that could've easily fit 10 Rouges very comfortably. This couch faced a massive projector screen the width of half a large movie screen and the height of a 140" screen TV. The couch was actually split in two by a huge pink super fluffy chair with a cup holder, built in back massager, foot massager, soda fountain, three remotes and felt like a cloud as it engulfed you in three inches of fluffy pinkness.

Rouge sat down in the chair, activated the projector that turned on instantly right to the Sunwind local channel menu. Rouge clicked on the body and fashion appearance and a green rabbit appeared on the screen with a digital background. "Good afternoon all you female fashion followers, I'd like to inform you that the rumors are true, fat is the newest fad sweeping the nation. Some of you may want to know some quick tips on how to get fat and here they are. Get a boyfriend with a lot of cash and have him feed you. Or you can spend lots of money stuffing yourself and finally going to one of these designated fat growth restaurants."

The channel flashed at a few restaurants Rouge had seen, some cafes and suddenly one that took Rouge by surprise was the "Stuffing Bakery & Cafe." It was described as the newest bakery and cafe in Sunwind city, with very few customers, but the best food and lowest prices anywhere. It even came with an order and delivery that was apparently brand new. Rouge was actually amused as the news caster women began talking again.

"I will gladly recommend the food as the Stuffing Bakery & Cafe, it's very stuffing and delicious. Especially the one pound pancake rolls. They work like a charm, I got some yesterday night and look at me now," she said reaching down from under her desk and picking up her nice basketball stomach.

Rouge decided that she wouldn't call the cafe, figuring that they would be very busy with all of their new customers. Rouge decided to take a stroll up there, except instead of paying for a cab, and why not use her wings. She jumped up onto her roof through an open skylight and jumped into the air. She was picked up by a strong gust of wind that carried her right to her destination.

There was a respectable crowd of women of all sorts and colors, there were pink hedgehogs, red hedgehogs, blue hedgehogs, green hedgehogs, almost every colored hedgehog, rabbit, bat and fox. There was actually a line for the bakery and Feeda and some strange silver hedgehog were trying to show ladies to open tables and maintain the peace.

After a much strenuous hour of working their butts off, and much to Rouge's disappointment, the massive wave of women had been turned into a small trickle of women showing up every once in a while.

Rouge finally walked in walked over to Feeda. "Hello Feeda, nice little rush you had there. You're bound to have customers 24/7 now. Say who's that silver hedgehog?" asked Rouge.

"Oh him, that's Sliver, he's my waiter for the cafe and I have a fox named Blue Tail who's blue with 6 tails. He can use the tails to carry more boxes. He's also very fast unlike silver that's not very fast. So do you want the usual or what?" asked Feeda.

"I also heard that Lindsey Thorndyke came back for seconds is that true?" "True, heck yea, she came back and bought 800 dozens. I can't imagine what she'll look like tomorrow. So how about 400 of the usual?" asked Feeda as his eyes turned red and the spell went into effect. Rouge was hypnotized again; she, Amy, Mrs. Thorndyke and all the women in Sunwind city were going to regret ever eating at the restaurant.

Rouge began eating continuously when who should come in, none other than Amy rose. Amy ordered 200 dozen to stay and was showed an empty booth next to Rouge's booth. Amy never once noticed who sat behind her and never did that day, but Rouge did, only for a split second, but she did. Rouge took another 200 for the sky and soared off. Amy ordered a cab later and took an extra 100 for the ride.

Feeda went into the kitchen and called up knuckles. "Hey uh boss, I got a report about the cafe. We've now served 244 women, counting your Rouge, Amy Rose and Lindsey Thorndyke, and Rabbito Fashiona," reported Feeda.

"Excellent, how many of their usual did Amy, Rouge and Lindsey have, and what Rabbito was there too, that news caster from the Sunwind city local news? This is getting better by the minute, but how many did they all have in total for the past two days?" asked Knuckles.

"Amy's now had 380 dozen, which if my math is right boss, she will gain about 40 pounds. Lindsey is sure to come back for one last run and I'll bet she'll go with another 800 dozen to give her a total of about 1,700. Rabbito has had 50 one-pound pancakes; she's already gained 20 pounds. Finally your soon to be girlfriend Rouge has had around 900 dozen, but she's eating the 3rd most fattening food so eJabedin around 120 pounds by the end of the week, if not earlier with her fast digestive system. Well boss, here's Lindsey right on time, enjoy your new knowledge and tell me the next step of the plan when you feel its ready," said Feeda. He hung up the phone turned on his spell and Mrs. Thorndyke ordered another 800 dozen muffins.

Chapter 5: The Discovery

Rouge and Amy spent the rest of the day relaxing and watching television, swimming and relaxing. Finally they both fell asleep in their own bedrooms in their own houses.

In the Morning

Our story comes to focus on Amy first, who was relaxing in her cozy red king sized bed with overhang. Her room was covered in Pictures of her and Sonic, even posters of just Sonic. Her carpet was even blue with pictures of sonic on it. She secretly still loved Sonic with a passion. Her wall, when visible was blue, she had a small closet where her mallet and rotation of the same dress hang.

Amy's alarm clock went off on a Sonic nightstand and she got out of bed and slipped on her Sonic slippers. She suddenly felt a plunge and a tad bit of weight coming from her stomach area. She looked down and literally screamed. She was looking at a nice round little basketball stomach and small breasts. At first she hated it, but then poked her fat and started to enjoy playing with it. Suddenly through her slightly open windows came the scent of her something delicious, the same smell as last time.

Amy quickly got changed and without much effort, manage to have her dress cover her nice round stomach. As she walked up the large hill to the middle street, she felt a little winded, she had to get use to her new fat. She turned into a TV shop about one block from the Stuffing café, when she saw the Sunwind local fashion channel.

"Yes for those of you, late to the new trend, fat is in, and I'm a living example of it," said Rabbito Fashiona. She actually walked up from her chair and modeled her nice big three basketball sized stomach. Her breasts, which had already been the size of both, her fists put together to equal one breast, were now larger and were about the size of mini basketballs. Her butt cheeks were like volleyballs, they were massive and very sexy.

Amy continued on one block to see an already small crowd of foxes, hedgehogs, and now a few rabbits, all with nice little wavy stomachs. Suddenly the doors opened and the crowd rushed in and was swiftly seated.

Amy walked up into the line of women waiting to order and found herself next to the only human in the crowd. The human had a nice big beach ball belly, balloon sized breasts, 7-inch thighs, nice big juicy watermelon butt cheeks and nice three-inch thick fat on her arms and legs. Amy realized it was Mrs. Thorndyke and she must've eaten like a horse or eaten one if she was so fat. Mrs. Thorndyke ordered 1,200 dozen muffins and then it was Amy's turn.

"Good morning Amy," "good morning Feeda," "the usual?" "Yes please," said Amy and Feeda.

"Boy you've grown a bit Amy, I mean look at that nice little belly you've got there," said Feeda as he prepared 300 dozen donuts for Amy. "Oh Feeda, would you give me 900 dozen donuts please, I feel like I need to gain some weight pronto if I want to keep up with the fad." Feeda took a sigh, "Sheesh, you and the rest of the city are into the fat thing, I'm not objecting, it's just hard to make so much food. Oh well here's your 900 dozen and good luck with your weight Amy," said Feeda. "Thanks, good luck feeding your customers," responded Amy as she walked out the door.

As Amy waited for a taxi to come by, she saw Rabbito walking into the café with high-heel shoes, displaying her furry feet. She wore a small top, only covering her bra and displaying her nice big belly. She wore a mini skirt to cover up her ass, but it didn't do very much.

Amy looked away and walked into her cab to go home.

At Rouge's house an hour after opening time, Rouge woke up in her fancy bed. She had a heart shaped bed that would've been able to fit a hummer onto it; it was as soft as a cloud. Rouge's room was a decent size. It had her massive bed built into the floor, just an inch above the floor to be exact. There were pink walls, a Japanese screen where some clothes lay, a reading corner with a pink light above it next to her bed. Her bed itself had drapes hanging all the way down to the ground; there were 4 layers so no one could see her. There were no windows, nor skylights, just tons of pink lights. It had a red fluffy carpet and a massive walk in dresser in a far corner. There was a gold statue of the skinny Rouge is the corner, right next to her master bath.

Rouge woke up facing her newly formed belly. She, unlike Amy, had been eJabedining a stomach about its size, although her breasts were a bit larger then anticipated. Rouge tried to rise, and needed the help of two robots in her room to help her up. Rouge walked over to the Mirror sitting in one of the empty corners and looked at herself.

Rouge now had a nice little beach ball stomach, her breasts were more like melons then coconuts, and her butt had taken mighty blow with its volleyball sized butt cheeks. Her thighs were thicker by about 3 inches, her face looked a little chubby, but nothing other then the breasts, stomach and butt had changed.

As Rouge tried to get changed, she managed to fit on her bra and underwear without much effort, although her bra did feel a little tight. She then proceeded to wiggle her pants over her thighs and growing butt. It felt very tight, but Rouge decided unless it was above her knees or it started ripping, she had no need for new pants. Then came her heart shaped shirt, she managed to squeeze it over her breasts and finally slipped on her boots.

As she walked out of her room and onto the fluffy white carpet of the upstairs, she felt a little jiggle from her stomach, which was now pushing her shirt and pants to their limit. As Rouge walked down the stairs to her front door, she felt a little tired. She called up a taxi and decided that she couldn't walk all the way up or down to the café and home anymore. Rouge got into the cab and went up the hill to the café.

After Rouge got out, a whole group of red, pink and blue foxes walked in, all with nice big melon breasts and basketball stomachs. Rouge felt a little pride with her larger, fatter stomach. Then a strange idea hit her, she felt very hungry, and had once eaten a mole, she remembered having to work off that weight for months. So why not eat all of the delicious food she could from the café, and then eat those vixen. She shook the idea out of her head, but she could at least plump them up, seeing as they were rather skinny.

There were 7 of them and they were all debating on what to get because of their limited amount of money. "Hello ladies, my name's Rouge, I couldn't help, but over hear you had a money situation, is that correct?"

One of the two red vixens spoke up, "Hello Rouge, my name's Foxelia, and yes we do have a bit of a money situation because we want to become bigger, like you, but we can't buy enough food for things like that. Oh and the other red vixen is Rose," she then pointed to the three pink vixens who were named pinkelita, Sally, and spring. Then the two blue foxes were azulia and Oceano.

"Well, how about I buy some food for all of us? Do you like 1 pound pancakes, those delicious donuts and the cinnamon rolls?" asked Rouge. There was a mumbling of agreement and then Rouge purposed that they come back to her house and have a little breakfast party.

Rouge ended up buying 5,000 dozen donuts, 2,000 1-pound pancakes, and 8,000 of the cinnamon delights. As each of the vixens and Rouge filled up a taxi, Rouge had to fight off the eating the vixen thought.

Finally they arrived at Rouge's house, the vixens were amazed at her houses size, grandness and beautifulness. As Rouge gave them the first floor tour, she never told them what was behind one of the two doors. One of the doors had turned out to be a huge bathroom with gold toilet, marble sink, and small pool sized bathtub, plus a huge shower.

Rouge brought the girls upstairs to the white fluffy carpet and massive television. Undescribed before, there were 7 other doors in Rouge's upstairs. Each was a bedroom, and a thumping large one at that. Rouge summoned robots to fit a table to fit all of the food onto while the ladies conversed. The couch had been morphed into a square so that it was two ladies per side. Rouge and Foxelia sat together; they were closest to the cinnamon delights.

As everyone began eating, Foxelia and her friends told their story when they took a break from eating while Rouge listened. Their story started when they were young, seven beautiful young vixens, they attended the same schools and soon met each other one by one. As they got older, they went through High School and started to discover their beauty, all 7 of them were gorgeous, but refused to model. So they went to college together and after graduating moved to Sunwind city. As of late they had all been dumped by their boyfriends, and were depressed so they started to spend money on food. They started to loose their thin flat stomachs and sexy bodies. Then they heard fat was in and went into a big fuss on trying to buy food to get fat. Unfortunately their boyfriends had been paying for almost everything they had done in the past and they had almost no money of their own. They had a few bucks all together and that's when they met Rouge at breakfast.

Chapter 6: The Breakfast Party.

The girls began with the donuts, which were inhaled by everyone, but Foxelia, Rouge and Rose. The three of them together ate 3,800 dozen, Rouge had 1,200, Foxelia had a surprising 1,600 and 900 dozen. The other girls ate the rest.

Next came the 8,000 dozen cinnamon delights. Much to Rouge's enjoyment, the vixens weren't as hungry as she was. Rouge had 5,000 dozen, Foxelia had only 1,000, Rose surprisingly had 2,000 dozen and 1,000 were left for the still small others.

Finally came the pancakes, Rouge, Rose, and Foxelia decided to leave the pancakes for the other 5. Each of the others had 400 dozen, they then gained 400 pounds almost instantly.

Rouge was no longer proud of her once larger stomach, now that she, Foxelia and Rose were on the smaller end of the group, they felt weird. Each of the other 5 now had breasts the size of Watermelons instead of regular melons. They also had nice juicy melon basketball sized butt cheeks, they each had puffy cheeks, thick legs, thighs and arms, and a stomach the size of a Yogaball the size of wooden rocker. They swayed their bellies around with much enjoyment, falling over and giggling.

Rose and the 5 larger vixens headed off in search of a new place near by, Rouge had given 20 million dollars to spend on their own free will. Foxelia had been given a seperate $4,000 and was secretly heading off to get herself some of the new 5 pound pancake rolls that costed 10 for $50.00.

Rouge walked down the stairs by using the railing, she walked into the golden squared hallway, after reclosing the double doors and locking them. She then continued to the door that wasn't the bathroom. As she pulled a key out of her breasts, she checked to make sure no one was watching.

She inserted the key into lock and then stood back as the doorway opened and a light went all over rouge. "Subject, Rouge," said a robotic voice. The door swung open and Rouge walked into the darkness.

'Where's that blasted light switch, aahh here we go,' thought Rouge as she flicked on the lights. She was inside a small room with one control center computer and a strange machine that looked like a massive capsule. Rouge booted up the computer which soared into life in seconds, she then clicked on one of the three programs on it.

She then proceeded to create a digital version of her dress, only it was about 40 sizes larger. Suddenly the capsule sprange to life as Rouge hit enter. In a massive flash of light, the foggy glass door swung open and sitting on the hanger was the dress Rouge had just designed.

'Good it still works,' thought Rouge. She then proceeded to make the same shirt only this time it was four sizes larger then Rouge's current shirt. She also made her boots 4 sizes larger and her pants 4 sizes larger. Finally she made her bra four sizes larger and when she opened the foggy door, there it all was.

'Excellent the materializer works on clothes at least, lets hope it works creatures.' she thought as she closed one program and opened the next. She took a few steps back as the computers top part popped open and a camera lazer examined her.

Suddenly the current her appeared on the screen in a 3D mode, Rouge started over to the computer and took a seat in her soft fuzzy work chair. She then Proceeded to start enlargening her height by three inches, then she made her breasts larger, her butt larger, thighs into thunder size, puffy face, and her stomach a good bit larger. She then set it for 30 second delay time and stepped into the capsule and closed the door. The fog/ smoke started to fill the capsule as the computers delay reached zero, suddenly the flash went off and the door swung open.

Chapter 7: The New Rouge

The capsule was smoking for a few moments as Rouge's old clothes were tossed onto the floor. There was a bit of zipping, a tad bit of tightening, some slipping noises and finally a larger white boot came out of the smoke, followed by the other.

Soon there she was, or there was a larger version of her. Rouge no longer was as small. In fact she was probably larger then any of the vixens were. She now had breasts that looked like watermelons, only twice as large, her butt cheeks were like beach balls, her thighs were of thunder size, her log like legs and arms were harder to move. Finally there was her stomach. It was the size of at least three yoga balls inflated into one massive one. She wobbled over a little, to the machine and it read, 650lbs.

"Wow, this worked better then I thought, lets see those vixens stop this now, say I wonder how Amy's doing, maybe I should call her and tell her to come over?" said Rouge out loud. She was now very glad that she had made her doors expandable, so she managed to fit through with ease.

She then walked into the back room, after going through a set of double doors, she called Amy and told her to come over. Soon the door bell range and sure enough there was Amy. She still had her body, only her stomach had achieved beach ball sized and her breasts were like medium sized cocunuts.

"Wow Ruge, its so nice to see a familiar face after all this time, and you've sure taken to the new fashion, you must be the biggest in town next to Lindsey Thorndyke. I feel so small compared to you, I really wish my belly was bigger, I don't care about my breasts," said Amy.

"Thank you for the compliment Amy, I actually was curious if you were interested in becoming as big as me? I'll give you some time to think about, in the mean time come in, I should have a couple thousand dozen donuts coming soon if your interested," said Rouge.

"Interested, just point me in the right direction and i'll eat them all," said Amy cheerfully as she walked through the double doors, then through the next set into the back room. Rouge closed door and then there was a knock. She opened it and found a letter, she took it closed the door and walked into the back room.

Rouge opened the letter, scanned it then told Amy about her story with the vixens. She then read the letter to Amy, who was busy eating donuts from a mountain of donuts of boxes, almost touching the 15' ceiling.

Dear Rouge,

Thank you for your kind hospitality and delicious food, we were very appreciative of what you did for us. We have been asked out by 7 new foxes and are moving to Sunshine city. We'd like to thank you by giving you this token of our appreacation, $5,000,000 to the Stuffing cafe, and a $5,000,000 savings bond.

Sincerly,

The 7 vixens.

"Hey umm Rouge, could I have those, I know this may sound greedy, but I'm a little bit low on cash for food these days and.." "You won't need it Amy, because You're going to live here with me from now on. We also need to stop Lindey from gaining any more weight," said Rouge eyeing the back of the letter.

"That won't be a problem silly, didn't you hear that she stopped gaining so that she was able to walk for her new movie part?" asked Amy. "Well, no, because I was too busy stuffing myself with donuts to care about the news. Now lets get ourselves really big, so that, well you'll find out.

Chapter 8: The Growth Contest

"Rouge are you sure this is safe, i mean this capsule doesn't look like it could possible fit you, how does it work anyway?" asked a nervous Amy Rose.

"I won't explain how it works, but I will tell you what's going to happen. You're going to pass out for a moment and when you wake up, you'll be me size," said Rouge patting her massive belly.

Rouge suddenly lunged at Amy and knocked her soaring into the capsule which activated instantly. Now Amy was at Rouge's complete control, she was unconscious and had no power now. Rouge activated the two programs and then hit merge. The capsule began to fill with smoke, but Amy wouldn't know because she had accidently been knocked out.

In a bright flash of light, Amy was being changed, Rouge didn't think much of it, she was more interested in the back of that letter. Finally the smoke dissapeared and out came a gigantic Amy.

She reached for her mallet, but couldn't reach it as she was prevented by her new massive belly and heavy arms. She was now a good 4 inches taller then Rouge and a lot bigger.

'Something went wrong, but wha...oh my god, that's why I stopped using the machine. It doubled your animated weight when you use the mix program. I can't believe I forgot about that, oh well, we'll win atleast. That is, if she doesn't roll on me,' thought Rouge with a chuckle.

Amy was speechless as she looked at her body, her stomach was the size of at least a corvette in width, and the height of a jeep 4x4. her butt cheeks were the size of yoga balls, her face was a balloon, her arms were like very thick tree trunks, her legs were the size of a 3 foot tree trunk in width. She must've weighed at least 1,800 pounds. Her breasts were the real eye openers, they were the size of over inflated yogaballs. "Rouge I thought you wanted me to be bigger then you, but this is like 150 pounds short of three times your size," said a cheerful Amy.

"Well, i should probably explain why I keep on eyeing the back of the letter. On the back is the Ms. and Ms. Sunwind. Its the title for the two largest women in the city. The winners are granted all the other contestants fat. Soon we can actually floating islands of fat, and you can get Sonic back. I've sort of snuck around his house before and he turns out to like fat girls, thats why he dated cream. SO that you'd get depressed and gain weight, then Tails would get Cream," stated Rouge.

"Wow, but what about Knuckles, I mean you can't be lonely forever. Everyone knows that ever since you accidently sucked the blood out of him and had to kick him into a lake to rehydrate and then get about 20 gallons of blood transfusions. He loved how you looked with a nice plump belly, but you can't just pretend he doesn't exist. Everyone knows that you love him as much as he loves you, you just didn't what love to interfere with your old job," said Amy.

"Well, uhh, I, uhh.." stammered Rouge as she blushed and turned bright red. In order to change the subject Rouge suggested they go to the Stuffing cafe for some serious gaining. They both wobbled off and out the door, and ordered a taxi truck to pick them up.

Chapter 9: The Contest

As the taxi stopped outside the cafe, it was dark, there was a sign that said they were at the contest. The girls realized that the contest was actually today and if they didn't hurry, they'd be late and not get to qualify.

They made it to the indoor stadium just in time to register. As they went out onto the massive stadium floor, the crowd roared with excitement. No women there was below 500 pounds, but none were as large as Rouge and Amy.

There were three judges, all of which took the girls by surprise, except the third one. The first judge was none other than Knuckles, the 2nd was Sonic and the third and final one was Tails. Feeda was apparently the announcer of the contest. It was a carpeted floor touching the cement walls that went three feet up and then the stadium seats went up at least 3 stories high. As the crowd cheered and Feeda tried to get them to calm down, the contestants were asked to all go corners of the room.

Finally the crowd went silent as Feeda began announcing, "Welcome to the first annual, stuffing bakery and cafe, weight contest! These contestants are taking the risk of losing all of their newly gained weight to three competitors, these three competitors will be voted on by the three judges. They are the winners of the contest, and let the contest begin with, the WEIGHING!" Shouted Feeda as the crowd started errupting in cheers.

As the women were all weighed, the scales had to be replaced by their crushing weight. Amy almost flattened one of the machines with her massive body and Rouge left foot marks.

Suddenly the carpet opened up at parts to reveal a black small track and four circular stands that would fit all the women. As the women hopped on with the help of the assistants, they jiggled like mad, some losing control of their breasts and falling down. Finally the women were on and the circles started to move clockwise around the track so that the crowd could see all of them.

Finally came the last event, the jiggle off. All of the women were sent into a plastic huge box and were ordered to start shaking, there was a ton of cheering from the men while the women in the crowd stuffed themselves to contentment while watching the largest people in the city jiggle and wishing they had their bodies.

The moment of truth had at last arrived. The judges would declare this years three winners, only the top two would get the other competitors weight though, just not the third place persons.

"This years first place winner for weight goes to AMY ROSE!" shouted Sonic as he walked over to her kissed her and gave her a crown.

"This years most beautiful fat women goes to Foxelia!" Shouted Tails as he walked over to his tall new girlfriend. Amy and Rouge were astounded to see Foxelia running in the contest. "She will not be getting any of the lesser contestants weight, but Amy and the final winner shall gain weight."

"This years, most jiggly women goes to RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEEEEEE!"Shouted Knuckles as he walked over to Rouge dreamy eyed and kissed her.

"This concludes this years Tournament thank you all for coming and we hope to see some larger contestants next year, will all contestants please report to the outside machine for de-gainings," said Feeda.

TWO MONTHS LATER.

Foxelia had taken over Rouge's house with Rouge's permission and had recently wed Tails. Foxelia was the new governor of Sunwind city and made sure that all women were gaining weight extremely fast, but none as fast as Amy Rose or Rouge.

Foxelia was now immobile, not being able to move because her butt had grown to the size of two mini coopers, Rouge's house had undergone some renavations. Tails was the mechanical geek still. Foxelia also had basketball breasts and a four yogaball sized stomach. She was considered the best governor ever and her girl gang was still in America, unlike her, but she didn't care, she still had Tails.

Amy had become a small island about three miles away from Sunwind city, she had a stomach the size of the Fleet center in Boston Massachusetts, Breasts the size of a Limozine, her face was the size of a mini cooper and her butt cheeks were like two round SUV's. Sonic ran out to her everyday with tons of food for her to enjoy, and then he spent some cozy time next to her mouth kissing. They were eJabedining a daughter in ten months.

Rouge had married Knuckles and was now an island sized body. She had a stomach the size of Paris France, Breasts the size of the fleet center, a face the size of an SUV, and butt Cheeks the size of hummers. She was eJabedining twin daughters in a few months and Rouge now had a tube that went from her mouth, ten miles away from the city, to the Stuffing cafe and bakery. Rouge had accidentally eaten Cream a month ago mistaking her for a cheeseburger.

Feeda lived happily with his six new 800 pound vixen girlfriends. He was now the head of the largest bakery and cafe chain in the world, raking in 895.5 million dollars a year. He owned a house so big that it could've fit two thousand elephants in it comftorably. He was content using his girl friends for a bed and kissing them a lot.

Everyone lived happily ever after, especially Lindsey Thorndyke who became the head of a huge fat acting company. She was in a similair size to Foxelia, only two hundred pounds smaller and she had grown her hair long. Everyone lived their lives enjoyable, all but Cream who was dead, but hey who cares.

THE END!


End file.
